The baby from a Geniouse and a Godchild
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: What if Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron had unprotected sex and a baby comes out of it. Will they be able to handle the pressure of a secret child ore be brocken apart by there other friends and family. and will Timmy lose his fairy Godparenthsd threw there carelessnes? Rating T for boyXboy sex and love.
1. Chapter 1

_**The baby from a Genius and a Godchild**_

**Quanktumspirit: "This is a romance/family crossover story between Jimmy Newton and Timmy Turner. They both have spend a few weekends together and are madly in love. But what happens if they suddenly have unprotected sex and a baby comes in there lives? Will they raise it ore will it be to much trouble?"**

* * *

Timmy was happily packing his bag for a weekend sleep over at his best boyfriend's house Jimmy Neutron. He managed to bring both worlds together and now they both live in Dimmsdale only a few blocks away.

**Father: "Timmy. Are you ready to spend the weekend at your friends house who some how mysteriously appeared at the end of our street?"**

**Timmy: "You bet I am. And his name is not friend his name is Jimmy Neutron the coolest friend I ever had."**

**Mum: "Well be save. And bedtime is strictly 10 o'clock."**

**Timmy: "Yeah, yeah. At least I don't have to spend the day with Vicky again. Thanks mum and dad."**

They heard a honking sound come from outside and Timmy sees Jimmy Neutrons mother with her car in front of there house waving up at him.

**Jimmy's mother: "Hello Timmy Turner. Ready for your weekend with my son?"**

**Timmy: "You bet."**

Timmy quickly runs downstairs as his parents check over his sleep over bag to see if everything was there as always. Cosmo and Wanda have disguised themselves as Goldfish and were in the bowl Timmy was caring down.

**Wanda: "Wow. A howl weekend with Jimmy Neutron isn't this exciting?"**

**Timmy: "You bet. I am going to have the best weekend ever with him."**

**Cosmo: "And we can poof up loads of things to do for the both of you."**

**Timmy: "Well you see Cosmo the thing is… "**

**Wanda: "Spit it out kid. What's wrong with you?"**

**Timmy: "I am not taking you guys with me."**

**Cosmo, Wanda: "What?"**

**Timmy: "I want one weekend full of piece and quiet. Plus you two can use it to work on your love life."**

**Wanda: "What is wrong with our love life Timmy?"**

**Timmy: "Nothing. It is just you two don't seem to spend so much time with each other so I want to give you guy's this weekend of. Ok?"**

**Cosmo and Wanda: "Ok Timmy. Thanks."**

And with that Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves away to Fairy world to have a relaxing weekend. Timmy happily walked back downstairs and got into Mrs. Neutrons car as she drove them down to Jimmy's house.

**Mrs. Neutron: "I'm sorry Timmy. But me and my husband have to be at a film festival for the diary of a wimpy kid which is all the way in Spain. We will be away fro a few years so you can come by any time you want. Is that ok?"**

**Timmy: "Really. Cool. Thanks Mrs. Neutron."**

**Mr. Neutron: "Aw. No problem Timmy. See you some time when we get back."**

Once Timmy reached Jimmy Neutrons home he knocked on the door and a weird computer eye came down and scanned him.

**Timmy: "Um. Hey Jimmy Neutron. It's me Timmy Turner. Can you please open up?"**

Jimmy was sitting in front of the door and then after scanning Timmy over to make really sure it was Timmy Turner he then nodded and allowed his best friend inside. Oh right now it was 5 o'clock in the evening.

**Jimmy: "Hi Timmy. It is great to see you again."**

**Timmy: "Thanks for allowing me to be here for this weekend. So what do you do on a average weekend?"**

**Jimmy: "On my average weekend I invent things. But I don't want a average weekend this weekend Timmy. I want to spend it with you."**

**Timmy: "I know that's why I am here… have you got any ideas?"**

**Jimmy: "Well…"**

After they did the thinks that Jimmy thought of they had dinner which was cheese and tomato pizza. Once they finished they both went upstairs to bed. Strangely Jimmy Neutron was still nervosa with his boyfriend in the same room. Timmy noticed his nervousness.

**Timmy: "Is everything ok Jimmy?"**

**Jimmy: "Well… I would like to ask you a question of upmost importance to me."**

Timmy noticed that Jimmy was getting even more nervous as he constantly pulled on his collar.

**Jimmy: "Would you like to have seem switch with me?"**

Timmy thought threw his brain what the hell Jimmy meant with "seem switch". As he got to the reason he thinks what seem switch means he blushed madly.

**Jimmy: "It is ok if you are not ready yet Timmy. Sorry that I asked."**

**Timmy: "No, no. It is ok. I was just confused at what you meant."**

**Jimmy: "So do you want it as well?"**

**Timmy: "Yes please Jimmy."**

Jimmy nodded and they both started of with hugging each other. Quickly as the thunder Jimmy turned of all the lights and Timmy closed the curtains. Then they both lie on Jimmy's bed and for a while stared deep into each other's crystal blue eyes.

Then carefully as not to scare each other they undid there trousers, shirt, shoes until they were fully nude in the bed. Both teenage boys blushed madly.

**Jimmy: "Are you sure about this Timmy?"**

**Timmy: "Please Jimmy. I want it with you. And I know you want it with me as well."**

Jimmy nodded and they both started to kiss passionate and deep until they both couldn't hold it out any more and Jimmy forced himself into Timmy.

The young teenager yelped in pain, but as it grew warmer started to purr like a little kitten. Then they went back into kissing and Timmy this time pushed himself deeper into Jimmy.

He yelped a bit, but just like Timmy it warmed up and they both hugged closer together and they were soon reaching there climax.

**Jimmy: "A… A…T-T-T-Timmy."**

**Timmy: "Oh… J-J-J-Jimmy."**

**Both at the same time: "Yeau!"**

Once they reached it they relaxed again and hugged each other's bear body's at each other. Then as they collapse there body's were drained from there energy.

Both boys pulled the sheet directly up to there chins, got there pyjamas on and fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

Little did they know what they have caused by having this evening.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A unsettling test**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Thursday 17th January 2013."**_

* * *

The next morning Jimmy Neutron was up and he smiled sweetly at his loving boyfriend. He thought to himself when was it the last time he ever felt so alive and good... then it hit him like a pan against his head...

A few years before the accident with his first girlfriend... Cindy.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Jimmy Neutron has built a machine that could open portals to new worlds. He programed it to Danville as he read so much about the Fairy odd parent's. He wanted to meet the cast live there._

_Just as he was finished Cindy came in mad as he forgot about their date that day._

_**"Ok Neutron. What is this all about... what are you doing with a portal?" Cindy asked interestingly**__**.**_

_**"With this portal Cindy I am going to see if the TV cartoons of "The Fairy odd parents" are real. Do you want to come?" Jimmy asked interestingly.**_

_**"No Jimmy. I am going now to the ice cream parlor. Have fun." Cindy said mad.**_

_**"Thanks' C. See you later." Jimmy said. **_

_As he just entered threw the portal Cindy was so mad that he just left her there standing. She picked up a screw driver and undid a bolt on his machine so that he could start paying more attention to her._

_**"I'll show him... what the-" Cindy said shocked.**_

_Suddenly the portal started to suck and pull... Retroville with the other Dimension (Which was Dimmsdale) together._

_Just as Jimmy was here he felt the world's move._

_**"Cindy what have you done?" Jimmy asked scared.**_

_As fast as they could Jimmy ran all the way to his best friend's house and banged scared at the door._

_**"TIMMY PLEASE OPEN UP! IT IS ME JIMMY!"Jimmy said franticly as he hammered on the door scared.**_

_Timmy ran downstairs fast and pulled Jimmy inside. He quickly wished for a protective shield over his house where everybody from Dimsdale was cowering with fear. After a few hours the explosions stopped and everybody got out of the protective shield to see the damage. _

_All the houses were placed elsewhere. Dimmsdale and Retroviel were now one town. Everybody quickly got to their own homes again and pretended nothing happened even though the number of people living in the same town has tripled__._

_**"W... what happened Timmy?" Jimmy Neutron asked his friend.**_

_**"I... I don't know. Are you ok Jimmy?" Timmy asked his friend.**_

_**"Y... yes. I am fine... wait... CINDY!" Jimmy screamed out.**_

_He ran franticly around the town trying to find his girlfriend. But as he came to her body it was already too late. She has been stabbed by one of the buildings as both world's moved and it killed her without rescue._

_Jimmy bursed out in tears and quickly informer he parent's. They were not mad... but very sad. Both towns' held a special burial for Cindy and Jimmy made a wonderful grave stone. As she was placed under the ground Timmy comforted him threw 2 years of mourning. _

_Then Jimmy got over Cindy by one day trying to drink himself to death. Timmy quickly before he could blow his last bottle said that drinking himself to death won't make Cindy happy and that he should try and move on. Find a new special friend. _

_Jimmy didn't think he could find anybody that would attract him... but as he looked at Timmy and threw his eyes he felt a small joy. The same as he first kissed Cindy back in Retroviele. _

_**"Um... Timmy... may I kiss you please?" Jimmy asked the young boy with a passion look in his eyes.**_

_**"What J-" Timmy tried to speak.**_

_But before he even could finish his sentence Jimmy pressed his lips against Timmy and gave him a long passionate kiss. Timmy first tried to break the kiss... but as he rubbed his hands against Jimmy's hair he smiled and deepened the kiss making Jimmy moan with pleasure._

_Timmy broke the kiss and looked passionate into Jimmy's eyes. They didn't need to exchange any words. They were soul mates of each other._

_And since that time they have been BFFL._

* * *

**Back to the present at hand**

Jimmy smiled as he was snapped out of his thoughts by a pair of fingers. He looked back over and saw Timmy was already up and bringing him back out of his trance.

**"You ok Jimmy? You just blacked out there for a minute or so." Timmy asked worried.**

**"Hu? Oh yeah. I was thinking back as to the time where our two worlds have become one... that day was the day-" Jimmy tried to finish.**

**"When Cindy your girlfriend died. I know Jimmy. But she wasn't the only one who died. My friend Tootie died that day too, remember?" Timmy said a bit sad.**

Jimmy nodded. They didn't want to go further in there last love interest and decided to just get washed and dressed. As they had their clothes on both teen's walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Jimmy got out the flower, butter and milk and started making waffles.

Timmy was laying the table and from the garden outside of the house he picked a rose and placed it into a blue vase into the middle of the table.

As the breakfast was finished Timmy and Jimmy sat quiet there and drank a good pot of tea with milk. It helped them relax a lot.

"**Should we go and have a walk around the park Jimmy?" Timmy suggested.**

That reminded Jimmy of something. He nodded and left into his lab to fetch 2 pairs of roller-skates and his dog Rover. As he attached onto Rover his dog collar Timmy took Jimmy's hand and they skated off.

"**Rover let's got to the skate park today, ok?" Jimmy said.**

"**Raww." Rover barked and pulled the two teen's along the street.**

As they reached the skate park, both boy's practiced there roller-skating and stunts. It was a lot of fun. After the skating was finished they joined in the town skate off dance competition and had a lot of fun lifting and dancing with each other.

"**You are really good Timmy." Jimmy complimented him.**

"**Thanks Jimmy, you are not that bad either. And lift." Timmy instructed him.**

Jimmy and Timmy really had fun, after winning the skate of competition surprisingly they left back home to have some lunch at Timmy's place.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**_


End file.
